Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shake correction device, an image pickup apparatus, and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
Panning photography has been proposed as a photographic technique for expressing the sense of velocity of a moving object. In the panning photography, a photographer pans a camera in accordance with motion of an object, so that the moving object is stopped and a background flows. In the panning photography, the photographer needs to perform panning in accordance with the motion of the object. However, when a panning velocity is too fast or too slow, a difference between a movement velocity and the panning velocity occurs and an object image is shaken (image shake occurs).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H4-163535 discloses an image shake correction device for driving an optical system during exposure to correct image shake based on a relative angular velocity of an object for an image pickup apparatus obtained before exposure and an angular velocity of the image pickup apparatus during the exposure.
In the image shake correction device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H4-163535, a movement amount on an image plane of an object detected from a captured image and an angular velocity of the image pickup apparatus during exposure necessary to calculate the moving amount of an optical system for correcting image shake are assumed to be correct values. However, the detection precision of the moving amount on the image plane of the object changes according to the state of the camera. For example, in a state in which a camera is being accelerated for panning at the initiation of panning photographing, the detected moving amount on the image plane of the object is incorrect. If the movement amount on the image plane of the object is not correct, the shake of the object is not corrected and panning fails.